-Abstract The goal of the Molecular Analysis Facility Core (MAFC) is to support Center members, especially those in the Pilot Projects Program and the three Translational Research focus areas (Environmental Cancer, Cardiopulmonary Disease, and Developmental Disease), by ensuring access to analytical resources within the MAFC sub-core facilities (Biomarker Mass Spectrometry, DNA Damage, Genome Sciences, and Translational Pathology Laboratory). Support includes consultation and experimental design, routine sample analysis and training, development of novel analytical methods needed to advance research, and in-depth data analysis, integration, and interpretation. The MAFC will achieve this goal through the following four specific aims: 1) Ensure efficient operations in the MAFC sub-core facilities, upgrading instrumentation and services to meet analytical needs of UNC-CEHS members; 2) Foster a collaborative, learning environment in which MAFC personnel and UNC-CEHS investigators can develop new competencies and research collaborations; 3) Strengthen the partnership between the IHSFC, BBFC and MAFC to enhance the value of data generated in the MAFC and to assist investigators with data integration; and 4) Increase visibility and promote capabilities of the MAFC sub-cores to attract new researchers in environmental health sciences. These aims will contribute to the overall mission of the UNC Center for Environmental Health and Susceptibility by providing consolidated and cost-effective analytical services and technical expertise to Center members.